Rise of the Kaijudo Monarchs
by Auraron
Summary: An evil company decides to make duel masters illegal outside of japan. The kaijudo monarchs get in action but when they fail, they go darkside and rampage with their mightiest creatures backing them up. Only one can stop them, The long lost Archmonarch...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Rise of the Kaijudo Monarchs**

_**Introduction**_

I remember the first time I saw Jameson like it was yesterday...

**FLASHBACK**

_3 Months earlier_

Chaos was ruling the streets of Brussels.

It had been a week since the monarchs declared their final judgment, and today the revolt had started.

People were running by me while I was staring at the enormous demon that was slashing away at the buildings as well as at the people. It was an enormous spider like skeleton walking on four spiky gray legs and wielding four swords with its remaining arms.

I wasn't exactly staring at the demon but more at the young girl riding on its head, she was wearing a jet-black sweater which was hanging open revealing a black shirt with white lace on the collar. She was also wearing a black skirt, stockings with a flower motif and black high-heeled shoes. She had a grim look of determination, but you could see she'd rather be doing something else right now.

I was just about to start running away when something caught my eye; it was a flash of black running against the stream heading straight for the demon! I looked closely and saw it was a young man with dark blonde hair wearing a black jacket, dark jeans and brown boots. As he was running he was drawing cards from a red and green deck case which was on his wrist so he could easily access it. About meters before he would reach the creature he came to a stop and threw the cards he had drawn, ten flashing red arrows shot forward landing in front of the demon and stopping it in its tracks.

"You can't do this Leona, you have to turn back now" he shouted at the girl who was visibly annoyed by the arrows.

"You can't stop me J. I'm one of the Monarchs and I'm doing my duty!" she shouted back.

"Then you leave me no choice..." he answered. He snapped his fingers and the Ten Arrows turned into pulsating orbs of red light. He drew another card from his deck which immediately started to glow a faint red.

"It's Ironic, just a few months ago you told a friend of mine that this card was absolute crap and now it's going to blow your pet into pieces." He shouted while running towards the orbs. He jumped up into the air and the orbs surrounded him engulfing him in an enormous upward tornado of flames. Emerging from the tornado was a shining metal dragon with two big-ass cannons instead of claws, with the young man sitting on its shoulder.

"BILLION DEGREE DRAGON IKE, destroy Death cruzer!" as the young man shouted, the dragon lifted one of its cannons and fired once at the Demon, the Demon exploded into an enormous gas cloud.

"OH NO THE GIRL…." I screamed as I ran towards the cloud.

"STOP" the young man screamed as he jumped off the dragon and in front of me shielding me from the cloud "It's toxic so try not to breathe any if you can" he said while using a clean handkerchief to cover my mouth. I looked around and saw a bright purple light. I was just about to point it out to the young man when I heard a finger snap. Just seconds after the sharp snap we were sent flying through the air. I landed hard on my butt, wishing I had worn a pair of pants today instead of a miniskirt and a tank top. The young man landed crouched over me like a bear guarding a cub.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and he stood up, for a feint second I saw a glimmer of joy I his eye, and then he turned around and faced the newly unleashed horror: an enormous demon with a jackal-like head and huge blue wings and armor made out of bones, floating in the air with its legs crossed as if it were meditating.

The demon turned its head towards the dragon, which immediately started to erode and rot until a burning carcass fell to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOOT ME YOU LOWLY SEN-PAI!" Leona screamed furiously at the young man "BALLOM, KILL HIM!"

The young man immediately started running around the Demon whilst drawing cards, first he threw three red arrows at the demons feet and snapped his fingers to summon a little red bird with a flute, without slowing down he threw two green and two red arrows, and this time when he snapped his fingers the bird generated two extra orbs with its flute. He threw the card upward and kept on running, finally coming to a sliding stop in front of me where he had started. While he stood there he calmly waited for the enormous dragon to descend from the sky. It had enormous wings and red and green armor in one claw it was holding a tomahawk and in the other a short scythe. The dragon landed and the little red bird landed on its shoulder.

"J, J, J you know your little Dolzark can't stop my Ballom. So don't even waste your breath calling it to attack." Leona shouted with a smug look on her face.

"You should know better Leona, don't you remember anything of when we used to duel together?" While he spoke two red and two green Arrows lit up from his feet and started to shine brightly as the card in his hand began to glow faintly. He jumped on the Dragons shoulders and snapped his fingers.

"If you won't stop then I will MAKE you stop with my very SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUL" he roared.

He became engulfed in a tornado of fire and leaves. A bright flash of light blinded me and when I opened my eyes an enormous green bird with a red helmet wielding two gigantic amber-colored swords was floating in front of me, gently flapping its wings.

Standing next to me the young man exclaimed with a majestic voice: "Bow down before the master of the skies, the ruler of the forests, SOUL PHOENIX, AVATAR OF UNITY."

As he finished exclaiming its title, the phoenix spread its wings wide and lifted its swords. A mighty screech like an eagle resonated off the buildings as the mighty avatar sliced Ballom in two equal pieces, which immediately dissolved in a faint blue mist. The Phoenix screeched once more and then faded away back to the deck from which it emerged.

I was still sitting in awe when I heard fingers snap; suddenly Leona was sitting on a white-greenish dragon with ram horns and scythe-like claws. "I will see you again, and next time there will be no victory for you Jameson, only pain and sorrow, like the pain and sorrow you caused me when u left." Leona said in a venomous voice.

All that I heard was …Jameson "So his name is Jameson…."I thought to myself.

And then the dragon flew off out of the wrecked city, and Jameson turned towards me "Are you Okay miss?"

"Yes sure, thanks for saving me. I have just one thing I want to ask."

"Just one thing?" he asked surprised

"Yes… how do I say this? Kettou Da!"I teased while I unstrapped the deck from underneath my skirt.


	2. Chapter 2: The Banishment ot Dragontamer

_**The Banishment of the Dragontamer**_

"What did you just say?"

"I said Kettou Da! Now you're supposed to say Yoshi, I accept."

"Wait, so you're a duelist? That's so hot…"

"Stop it you'll make me blush, so do you accept?"

"Oh sure, Yoshi I first I need to recall my cards." He snapped his fingers and all the cards that were scattered around on the floor returned to his deck. The suddenly three cards came falling from the air: Ballom, Master of Death, Deathliger Lion of Chaos and death Cruzer, the annihilator. "So she evolved Ballom from Deathliger huh"

"What are those cards?" I asked

"Those are the cards I beat, when a kaijudo duel ends, the winner keeps the cards he destroyed. Now back to the duel" Jameson said while taking out a deck case out of his pocket.

"Aren't you gonna use the deck on your wrist?" I asked.

"Hahaha, of course not, that's no deck for ordinary dueling, it's a deck for Kaijudo dueling."

"You mean like the duel just now was a kaijudo duel?" I said shocked.

"Of course did you think they were holograms or something?" Jameson said grinning.

"Nooo…" I said while a blush appeared on my cheeks, I quickly changed the subject " So your name is Jameson right?"

"It sure is. And if I may ask, what your name is, little miss?"

"My name is Stella."

"Ah, Stella, a name befitting a shining girl like yourself, it seems it is very easy to make you blush dear Stella" He said while I was blushing yet again.

We finally reached the park, were there was little table waiting for us to duel on. "This is it Stella, this is where you will get pounded by me" Jameson said laughing.

"Don't be so full of yourself let's get this match on the way!"

We both set our shields and drew the first five cards, and without waiting I immediately said "I'll be going first Hot-Shot!"

"I set one light mana and tap it to summon: Vess the oracle! I then end my turn"

"My move, I set one nature mana and end my turn"

"I set one water mana and tap it to summon Aqua guard, turn end."

"I set one fire mana and I tap two mana to cast fearie life!" He put the top card of his deck in his mana, being Buzz bettochi it was put there tapped "I now end my turn"

"This duel is pretty one sided don't you think? I put one more mana in the mana zone and I summon electro explorer syrion! That's all for now"

"One more mana and now I summon Cocco lupia! That's it"

"One mana and now I summon, tajimal, vizier of aqua! Syrion breaks a shield."

"Shield trigger, I cast faerie life! My turn I set mana and I cast: miraculous rebirth I destroy your tajimal and I summon totto pippichi!"

"My turn. " I looked at my trump card right there in my hand, realizing I had to wait another turn to summon it, I wouldn't risk losing syrion so I ended my turn.

"My move, I set mana and summon cocco lupia, now I summon Super dragon machine dolzark, Ike dolzark break her shields!"

"I block with Aqua guard! My turn, I set mana and now, let's go, VORTEX EVOLUTION, overlaying Vess and Syrion I now summon WISE STARNOID AVATAR OF HOPE! Ike Starnoid destroy Dolzark and give me another shield"

"Crap, this isn't good, I summon another dolzark and end my turn."

"I summon Kaemira the oracle and I attack with starnoid, ike double break his shields!" I added another card from the top of my deck to my shields giving me a total of seven shields.

"Yes, let's see who has the most powerful avatar shall we?" Jameson teased as he revealed the card in his hand "VORTEX EVOLUTION! SOUL PHOENIX AVATAR OF UNITY! And I also summon another totto pippichi. Now Soul phoenix, chop that starnoid into sushi!" I put the starnoid into my grave and another shield was added giving me a total of eight"

"My turn huh, kaemira breaks your shield, ike."

" That's all? I summon Bolshack dragon, ike bolshack, double break her shields"

"Shield trigger, spiral gate! Soul phoenix to your hand please"

"No prob, u made an error though, now I get dolzark and pippichi back. Dolzark Double break her shields!"

"Shield trigger, brain serum I draw two cards."

"Yeah, yeah now pippichi break a shield"

"Trigger, Siren Concerto" I quickly switched the Vess in my mana zone with the estol, vizier of aqua in my hand

"Second pippichi break shield"

"Trigger Kolon the oracle, tap on of his lupias!"

" You sure are lucky with all those triggers, now my last cocco lupia break a shield!"

"You have no idea, Spiral gate send dolzark flying back to his hand!"

"I summon aqua guard and evolve it into crystal paladin! Then I summon Vess, the oracle. You're done Crystal paladin ike,"

"Hahahaha, the irony, shield trigger burst shot, destroy kaemira, kolon and vess"

"No, it can't be…" I said horrified

"Sorry, my move ah this guy should finish those triggers of, I summon Bolmeteus Steel Dragon for 3 mana and then once more: VORTEX EVOLUTION, SOUL PHOENIX AVATAR OF UNITY! Bolmeteus break that last shield and Soul Phoenix TODOMEDA!"

"Unbelievable, I can't believe it, my last shield was holy awe"

"I figured as much, with all your luck I wasn't gonna go in that easily, so I decided to go with good old bolmeteus, and it paid off. But hey no hard feelings I am a grandmaster kaijudo player, formerly known as Destiny's Dragontamer"

"Wait you mean Your Jameson Blake, the famous world travelling player? I've heard about you in the chatrooms, they say you went from country to country tracking down the leftover players and then challenged them to a duel! But then you disappeared two years ago and no one ever heard from you. Some say you became one of the Kaijudo Monarchs!"

"Yes that's me. I had to abandon the game because I knew the secret of the real kaijudo, and I didn't want anyone else to learn it."

"What, that's way selfish of you Jameson!"

"You don't understand, if anyone was to learn those secrets it could be used for evil as well as for good, but that doesn't matter anymore, the monarchs found out their own way to use the kaijudo, trough the Japanese cards."

"Right that girl, Leona, was one of the monarchs too right?"

"Yes she was. You say you follow the forums? So you know the Monarch story right?"

"No, after your disappearance the Monarchs closed the chats off from any non-monarchs, to preserve their secrets. So no one knows the story."

"I guess I could tell you, but it's a long story, you want to hear it all?"

"Yes I want to know, I want to know where they went south from being the heroes we all knew"

"You've heard about the Kaijudo card game right? The Crap rebirth of duel masters? Well it all started when the project launched"

**Flashback**

_Three weeks earlier, At the WOTC head office_

Ten young people with different nationalities walk into the big room were the board of directors is gathered around the table. They sit down on the other side of the big table and wait for the chairman to begin talking.

The chairman, Mr. Henry Burgisson stands up and starts talking with a low but strong voice "So you are the Kaijudo Monarchs huh? Well I thought you would look less… Ordinary so to speak, but well who am I to judge right? Well I'll get straight to the point. We have managed to get a new law trough parliament which forbids any use or possession of Duel masters cards outside of japan, which means you will all start to play kaijudo from now on, we will give each of you five booster boxes and a starter kit in return you will hand over your duel masters collections to be destroyed immediately, if you don't we will send someone to your houses to do so forcefully. Does everyone understand what I'm saying?"

A young man with a darker skin colour than the rest wearing glasses stood up and started to speak for the group with an American accent "I don't know who you think you are but there is no way you are getting my cards, nor do I intend to switch my favorite game with some new reject wannabee game. If that's all you have to say then all I have to say is so long sucker!"

"Hahaha it's funny, you know the way you think you have a choice."

"We always have a choice to do what's right and what you're trying is wrong you son of a bitch!"

"Hahaha still so funny, Mister Black here will show you why you are so wrong when you think you have a choice." As the chairman stopped talking a big black man dressed in a suit stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the young man. He grabbed the young man's neck and lifted him off his feet. "So how do you feel about my offer now Nolan, it is Nolan Right?"

"You better let him go Burgisson, or I'll be forced to do something drastic." Jameson exclaimed from his chair.

"Like what Boy?"

"Like this." Jameson said while jumping of his chair giving the black man 2 quick jabs to the gut and an uppercut knocking him out cold, while catching Nolan who was grabbing his troth sucking in air as fast as he could "We listened to your proposal and we are not interested, now we leave. Good day Burgisson, misters of the board."

"Like you can just leave here after insulting me like that, Guards don't let them leave" On his command four more big black guys stepped out of the shadows, but this time they were carrying baseball bats, the big steel type.

"Guys step back a little, I'll take care of this problem right here and now." He said as he dropped six cards on the floor which immediately turned into six burning red arrows. The other monarchs took a few steps back, but the guards weren't frightened as easily, they just kept coming forward. Jameson took out a card from his deck dropped it and snapped his fingers. Three arrows turned into orbs and engulfed the card before it even hit the ground.

A flaming flash of light blinded everyone and when they opened their eyes an enormous sword with golden dragons at the base of the hilt was stuck in a giant stone in the middle of the room. Jameson snapped his fingers and the three remaining arrows engulfed his hands as he ran up to the sword. As soon as he touched the sword, the dragons on the hilt crawled up his arm giving him gold plated armor on one arm. The sword shrank down to a size at which the boy could manage to swing it around.

"Well, well, well your guards suddenly aren't so eager to attack me anymore are they?" Jameson said gloating

"Let's see how you handle this." Burgisson said while taking out a handgun pointing it at the head of the young man.

"I dare you to try it old man, I dare you"

The grin on the boy's face was enough to push Burgisson over the edge, and he pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the room as the gun went off. The boy stood unfazed with the tip of his sword on the floor in front of him, and two small pieces of bullet in the wall on his left as well as on his right. "I will not stand for this, I will warn you once and only once, stay away from us or we take you down. Touch our game and we take you down! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

All the board members muttered a few words and looked down at the floor. "We will take or leave now" Jameson said. He snapped his fingers and the sword disappeared in a flash of light sucking all cards back to the deck. "Let's go guys." On his word all the monarchs got up and left the room. They headed for the airport to be taken home by the WOTC Private jets.

"Jameson, how did you do that? Summoning a cross gear like that!" Nolan asked.

"I can't tell you, it has to remain a secret, else it could fall into the wrong hands." Jameson replied.

"Dude you have to tell us, we have been duelists for longer than you, we've earned it!" a boy wearing a metalhead T-shirt and a pair of jeans said angry.

"No Kokujo, the less people know about it the better! And I'm not obliged to tell you anything, it's my discovery and it's my power!"

"You son of a bitch! " A girl dressed in a sweater and a skirt screamed in a german accent "I helped you get most of your deck and you won't even tell me!"

"I'm sorry Tigressa, I just can't tell you, nor anyone else."

"Not even me dear? " Leona purred against his shoulder.

"No not even you honey, I'm sorry but you have to understand. It's better this way. "

"Then we're over. " The girl said in a grave voice.

"Yes you are no longer one of us. " Her brother added.

"If that's what you want kokujo then I will leave the monarchs."

"If you won't tell us then that would be the best. " Waileuk added

**End flashback**

The sun had already set and Jameson was walking me home while telling his story

"..And that's the last time I saw them. I went back to japan, the origins of the game to find out more about my powers. I didn't get that much time of though, only a week later I found out the monarchs had found a way to access the kaijudo power of the Japanese cards, which is way easier to access but also much weaker than the kaijudo of English cards. That's the reason the English sets stopped at set 12, the creatures became too powerful. "

"But why are the Japanese cards weaker?"

"The Japanese have always been good at controlling the power of creatures in card games, why do you think almost all card games originate there? It's because they combine their mythical sealing techniques with technological innovations to make kick-ass card games."

"Hahaha, yes and for that same reason they are much easier to summon, you can just use some of the ancient Japanese summoning artefacts to summon them!" A boy said while stepping out of a dark alley. "Like my scythe here, it's called Yami no Kakusei, translated darkness awakening! Let me show you it's power!"As Kokujo stopped speaking the scythe started to glow which was kokujo's sight to start throwing cards around, six dark purple arrows surrounded Stella and Jameson. "This is for hurting my sister you Jackass!" Kokujo smashed the scythe into the floor, turning the arrows into purple orbs. "Now here comes the main event, LEON DIEZ, THE LION KING! "

"Run" Jameson whispered, "I'll take care of this."

I started running, but kokujo didn't care about me, his prey was still right there. Destiny's dragontamer was finally within his reach. "LEON DIEZ IKE" The grand lion slammed his enormous paw onto the pavement but there was no blood, just a flash of red and a chirping sound behind Kokujo. He turned around to see Jameson being carried by a cocco lupia. Jameson let go of the Lupia and landed in between three red arrows on the floor, he snapped his fingers summoning a second cocco lupia. He didn't stop for a second, he just dashed forward between the lions paws and threw three new cards whilst running underneath the lion. He stopped when he reached the lions tail. He stood there waiting for it to turn around and when it did, he snapped his fingers.

"BOLMETEUS STEEL DRAGON" He shouted, seven red orbs hovering around him, accelerating until they were but a broad red line around him. The line exploded and in its place an enormous white dragon with blue armor was now surrounding Jameson. "Ike…" That was all that the dragon needed to get into action. He dashed forward jumping on top of the lion and ripping it to shreds with his claws and blowing its remains into oblivion with the cannons on his back.

"Like that's all I've got" Kokujo grinned, he threw seven cards onto the floor and smashed the scythe into the floor once again to turn them into purple orbs

"Meet one of my new friends, a real tough guy, DARK GUY, ROMANOFF ZERO" A purple armored creature with shining yellow flashing guns rose from the ground up shooting Bolmeteus steel dragon into the floor, smashing it into pieces.

"And as if that wasn't enough here comes my baby!" Another ten cards hit the floor as it was being smashed by the scythe,

"BALLOM HUNTER, LORD OF DEMONS!" Dark guy began to crack and as if it was a caterpillar becoming a butterfly it broke open revealing an enormous gray, gold and red creature sitting in mid air in a meditating position, wielding a long broadsword with a purple aura and a golden handle. The creature swung its sword nonchalant at the cocco lupias incinerating them into black carcasses.

"NO MORE MISTER NICE JAMESON!" Jameson screamed throwing his burnt jacket away revealing he was wearing a white shirt with a black gentleman's vest over it.

"You're a dead man!" he said while throwing 14 cards into the air, he snapped his fingers and the first seven arrows turned into a yellow dragon

"Velyrika Dragon, GIVE ME BAJULA" The yellow dragon created a red orb which it threw at Jameson who caught it. The orb turned into a card, Überdragon Bajula to be precise. Jameson snapped his fingers and threw the bajula at velyrika dragon who was hit with the seven remaining arrows as well. The dragon went supernova until an enormous chain came swinging out of the flames followed by a dragon so powerful it had to be chained.

"Überdragon Bajula, IKE! DESTROY THAT MISFIT OF A DEMON!" It only took a second for the dragon to reach ballom and it took him even less time to rip the demon into little edible pieces which were easily chunked down.

Kokujo who was blown back by Bajula now lay bleeding against the wall, with Jameson approaching him, but before he could reach him, he was swooped up by Leona who was still riding on her Necrodragon Zalva.

"How dare you touch my brother! You piece of shit, Waileuk and Nolan will be coming for you soon enough and you know you can't beat them, you know you're gonna lose big time! They will pulverize you! Muahahahahaha you will die my former lover, die you will" She kept laughing her maniacal laugh while she flew away on the necrodragon


	3. Chapter 3: The Archmonarch

The Archmonarch

I ran back into the alley as soon as the necrodragon was around the corner. "Are you okay Jameson? " I asked.

"Sure, except for the fact that rotten metalhead burned my jacket when he destroyed my lupias. That was one hell of an expensive jacket. But that doesn't matter. Stella, why didn't you run when I told you to run?"

"I couldn't just leave you behind could I? I've taken a bit of a liking to you…" I said while I pushed myself against his chest. I was confident about my looks, I had long blonde hair, a thin waist, a rock hard ass and a D-cup to top it off, there was no boy that could resist me, and I knew it.

"Well I that case I'll just have to put up with you a little longer won't I?" He said teasing me. He put his arm around my shoulder and guided me out of the alley.

"Oh by the way, who are Waileuk and Nolan?" I felt his muscles harden when I mentioned those names.

"They are two of the top Monarchs, I think only two other monarchs are better than them, but they are the most dangerous when they are together. Their double-team strategy is flawless, and that same double team is the only duel I ever lost. I don't even know how I could ever beat it, that is assuming I had a partner.." He looked at the skies and dreamed of the past, when he had 9 partners to choose from, and one of them being his beloved, his partner in dueling and otherwise.

"You still think about her don't you?" I asked him "Leona I mean."

"Yes, I always knew she was cold, but when she cast me away, I suddenly realized it. I know I can never get her back, nor do I want her back, but I can still feel her in my arms."

I pushed myself in front of him, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth, He froze up at first but after a second he gave in and kissed me back. I don't know how long we stood there, but it seemed to last a week. When He finally freed himself from my embrace he shook his head in disbelief.

"You've only known me for less than a day, how can u kiss me like that?" he asked bewildered.

"I might have just met you but in that one day you have saved my life twice. And besides, maybe I just like being a little slut." I said with a wink.

"Well then would you care to join me for dinner Ms Stella Slut?"

"I would be delighted Mr. Jameson Slutbackatyou."

We both laughed as we walked to a little pizza-place called carlitos where we shared an extra-large pepperoni pizza with meatballs. After I had a few glasses of wine, I got a little lightheaded. Jameson however only drank coca cola, because he believed that alcohol was bad for his reflexes. When we finished dinner he proposed to walk me to my house but I had other plans, and so did the wine in my head…

"I grabbed him firmly with my arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I leaned back a little and looked deep into his eyes and with my bed-eyes I told him: "You will take me home with you and we will make love until I fall asleep."

"I can't take advantage of a drunken girl."

"Oh but you are assuming that you have a choice. " I said before hugging him again. He finally gave in and took me home with him. I remember going inside his house and after that everything went black.

_The next morning_

"Good morning sunshine." I heard a familiar voice say.

I immediately started panicking, "What the hell did I do" I thought! Then suddenly I realized I was still wearing my bra and my panties and I was sleeping alone in the big bed.

"You didn't do anything." Jameson calmed me down "It was very hard to deny you though; you almost dragged me into the bed. But when you finally managed to pin me down, you just fell asleep on top of me." He sat down next to me and put a little bed-table filled with food over my knees. "I thought you would like some breakfast."

"Why thank you." I said, blushing once again. I sat up and we ate the lovely breakfast together. When I was done I asked him where the bathroom was so I could go freshen up and put on some clothes. I got to the Bathroom and found my clothes neatly folded on pile on chair next to the towel rack. I took a shower and put on my clothes.

When I got out of the bathroom I looked at the walls in awe because they were filled with cards, everywhere I looked there were rare cards in frames. I saw a complete set of DM01 and 02 in a huge frame along with the official release posters. When I walked into the living room my jaw literally dropped against one wall there was an enormous rack, filled with boxes of cards. On the other wall there was a giant 52 inch computer screen which was set on a program calculating the best strategies for beating two decks at once. Jameson was sitting on a couch in front of the screen holding a keyboard and a laser pointer to use as a mouse.

"What are you doing?" I asked "And what is all this?"

"I'm calculating a strategy to beat both Waileuk and Nolan at the same time, but even my best program isn't doing any good right now. As for this stuff, this was all developed by Blake Corporation, my late father's business; they develop algorithm's and scanning software for any kind of strategic problem. I had them develop the screen and a scanner so that it would immediately compare the cards to a database and calculate any strategy with it."

"Maybe it's because you are assuming that you will have to duel alone." I walked up to the scanner and put my deck next to his. The computer flashed for a second and started calculating strategies again, this time with a little more success.

"Wait a minute, you don't even know how to kaijudo duel!" Jameson protested

"You're just assuming that." I said while I walked back to the scanner and picked up my deck. I put the top three cards of my deck on the table. Three arrows rose up from the card, faintly at first but slowly getting brighter. I snapped my fingers and the arrows bundled into three orbs, two yellow and one blue. "Arise: electro explorer Syrion!" As I said it a blue and gold warrior arose behind me. It had a blue transparent upper body and a golden saucer as a lower body, it also had a golden helmet and spear. "So can I do it or not?" I teased him

"How the f*ck can you do that." He freaked out.

"I don't know, I have no memory before my 15th birthday, I was found in a car crash, all I had on me was my deck and my necklace. When I was discharged out of the hospital I was picked up by a man called Jonesby, he said he was the butler for my parent's and since their death he was my legal guardian. I went with him and ever since then I've been living in London in my parent's mansion. When I saw you use those creatures yesterday, I suddenly realized I could do that."

"This is something straight out of a superhero movie. Wait a minute is your last name by any chance…"

"Lancaster."

"Stella Lancaster, heiress to the legendary Lancaster emporium! Your family's hardware is second to none."

"Yep that's my family. Guess you're not the only one who has a major company to back him up huh?"

"I guess not, but if you live London then why in god's name were you in Brussels yesterday?"

"I was sightseeing when I heard Deathcruzer tearing up buildings. So I went and checked it out, and the rest is history."

"So us meeting up was all a coincidence?"

"Yes, but I'm happy I did get to meet you, because now I can help you stop the kaijudo monarchs."

"There is no way I can allow you to help me, you're just a girl! The only one who can help me is the Archmonarch, but he hasn't been seen in three years."

"Who's the archmonarch?"

"He is a masked player that dominated the circuit four years ago. He was so strong no one could stand against him, he won every match. It was around him the monarchs gathered, they started to win matches in his name and soon they were called the kaijudo monarchs. They were unbeatable until the day Blane came around. Blane Kaminaga beat the Archmonarch three years ago and after that defeat neither of them was ever seen again. When I became one of the Archmonarch's I was given a deck to hold onto. It was a deck with a card unique in the whole game, a card that could win any battle by just being played. It was so powerfull only one was made and it was given to the most powerful player. And now I will be forced to use it against the monarchs unless I find the Archmonarch to give him this deck again"

"And where do you plan on searching for this Archmonarch?"

"I don't know but I will find him and he bring an end to his followers' violence once and for all."

"Well I think you should trust what's right in front of you. I will help you until you find this Archmonarch of yours!"

"No, I can't put you in that danger again, you couldn't even beat me how would you ever beat the guys that beat me'"

"Well if that's the problem then Kettou Da once again!"

"Well this time I'll be using my real deck so be prepared!"

"Then so will I!" I said while taking another deck from my cleavage.

"IKUZO SHIELDS UP" We yelled at the same time.

"I'll be going first again if you don't mind! I set one mana and summon deadly fighter braid claw."

"Hah you also have a fire deck huh well let's get going then, I set one mana and summon Marrow ooze the twister!"

"You're going darkside on me? I draw and set another mana, then I summon kooc pollon, now ike braid claw."

"Marrow ooze blocks and now I draw! I set one mana and I cast faerie life! I gain another mana!"

"My move, I set one mana and summon cocco lupia, now kooc pollon break a shield!"

"Shield trigger: Faerie life! I gain one mana and now I draw a card, I set one more mana and I summon Megaria Empress of dread!"

"My move, I add mana and I summon Bolshack NEX! Now he gives me another cocco lupia! I end my turn."

"I add one mana and summon: Necrodragon Inzorist Vhal, It gets 2000 power because I have marrow ooze in the graveyard.

"I draw, now I summon Bolshack NEX gaining me my third cocco lupia! Now my first bolshack NEX double break his shields! Kooc Pollon break another shield."

"Shield trigger, terror pit: destroy his bolshack NEX, now my turn. I draw, add one mana and then I summon Gigappi Ponto and then VORTEX EVOLUTION: Inzorist Vhal and Gigappi Ponto evolve into DEATH PHOENIX, AVATAR OF DOOM!" destroy his bolshack NEX. IKE! Megaria break a shield"

"My turn I summon Bolmeteus Steel Dragon for two mana and I evolve it into Überdragon Bajula for another two mana, Now Bajula break his final shield!" and then cocco lupia Todomeda!"

"Not so fast, shield trigger: Burst Shot destroy all his creatures with power lower than 2000, so all of them except for bajula! My turn, I draw! I add one mana and then I summon Necrodragon Bryzenaga, it's effect doesn't activate because I have no shields. Now Megaria slay Bajula with your slayer ability! Then Death Phoenix Double Break her shields. Your move Stella."

"I got two shield triggers, two great blessings! Now I draw and I summon BOLSHACK CROSS NEX, TODOMEDA!"

Jameson got blown back from Bolshack Cross NEX's final attack. And fell against his card rack, making a deck box fall off the top shelf, hitting him in the head. He picked up the deck box and gazed at it for a second.

"That's it! Put the deck you just used on the scanner!" He said while opening the deck box which was locked with a security code. I put my deck on one side of the scanner while Jameson put the unsealed deck on the other side. The computer flashed for a second and then a pop-up said, strategy calculated, chance of victory: 98.9 percent.

"Now what were you saying about not wanting to put me in danger?"

"I stand corrected, you were perfectly able to kick my ass. And you did so with style. I wonder though, why didn't you use that deck the first time around?"

"A girl can't reveal everything on the first date right?"

"If I hadn't stopped you last night you would have revealed it all last night." He said grinning.

Once again blushing I said "Well you stopped me so I didn't." and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well with these decks ready to go let's go out and see if Nolan and Waileuk fou…"He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone, he took it out and stared at it with disbelief. "It's, it's Leona…" He said while he picked up and put it on speaker phone.

"We found you, you son of a bitch! You will pay for killing my brother you son of a whore! Come to the park where you dueled the girl yesterday and we will settle this once and for all!" With that she hung up the phone, and Jameson stood baffled.

"I killed Kokujo, he's dead…" he muttered.

"He would have killed you just as easily Jameson! Don't feel sorry for him, he brought this on himself!"

"You're right, I've got to snap out of it! We have a duel to attend! Let's go Stella!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Vortex Reaper

The Vortex Reaper

"Wait, first I need to go and get my other deck, this one won't work against Leona." Jameson said.

He ran up to the rack and opened a drawer which was filled with decks and took out a box with a chain on it and a lock shaped like a skull.

"I lied to you when I said I was going to use my real deck. This right here is my real deck." While he spoke he took out a key from under his shirt and put it in the skull. The skull lit up for a second and then crumbled together with the chains, revealing a black, red and green deck case with a sinister motif. The deck immediately started to glow and two cloaked creatures appeared.

One of them was wearing a brown cloak and had giant bat-like ears which were black and gold, he had a blue 4-pointed star on its forehead. I recognized the creature as Forte, dark fear lord.

The other creature was bigger, it was wearing a black cloak and holding a giant scythe made out of skulls. It had similar ears but they were raffled and red. Enormous skulls protected its shoulders and its lower arms and shins were plated with armor reinforced with skulls and claws. It was a creature I had only heard legends about. It was a creature in the league of one-of-a-kind cards that were given to a select few chosen duelists 9 years ago. It was Bass Romanoff, Vortex Reaper. Suddenly it spoke in a grim voice:

"Why did you awaken us once again Jameson. If I recall you chose to seal us a long time ago."

"The faith of the world is on the scales now Bass, I need your help to stop the strongest duelists in the world."

"You sealed us because you could not handle our power, how do you believe you would fare now?"

"I've grown a lot stronger I can handle your power by now."

"We shall put that theory to the test!"

The skies around the apartment darkened and thunder and lightning filled the air. The ground underneath our feet cracked open and swallowed us up, then everything went silent. I opened my eyes and realized we weren't in Brussels anymore.

"Welcome to my domain." I turned around and I saw Bass sitting on a throne made of skulls and bones. His hands were folded in front of him, giving him a cool and calculated air. I looked around and realized I was standing in a field of creature corpses. Everywhere the eye could see there were creatures decomposing with their weapons and the ones that killed them still stuck inside their bodies.

"Why did you bring us here?" I turned around again and saw Jameson casually walking towards us.

"I told you I would test your power, remember?" Bass answered. "But first let me tell you my story, the story of how I became the ultimate lord of the grave world."

"It all started fifteen years ago, when I was ripped from the Cyber world where I used to reside. For some reason the creators of the Duel Masters game found it necessary to make me into one of their cards, so they conjured me from the cyber world and they sealed me into a card. They called that card: Forte, Brave Fear Lord."

**Start Flashback**

"I remained sealed until a human played me for the first time, I was called from the sealed world within the card and I was produced on the battlefield. For a little while I was on the field and killed some creatures and broke some shields along the way. When the duel ended I wasn't sent back to the card, I was transported to this place: The Grave World."

"You see whenever a creature is summoned it activates a spell built into the sealing mechanism, that spell creates a real life version of whoever is sealed in the card. When a duel ends or a creature is destroyed, the copy gets sent here."

"When I arrived here this place was an enormous battlefield filled with all sorts of creatures, they were all fighting to find out who the strongest civilization was. I stood back and let them fight until a few majors stood out there were three to be exact: XENOM, the Reaper King; Beginning Romanoff, Lord of the demonic eye and, the strongest of the three, Bolpheus Heaven, the Holy Super Dragon."

"All the other creatures had picked a side and now the war was between three great armies of creatures. I just walked in between them killing and absorbing the stronger ones along the way. The more I absorbed the more powerful I became, until I found myself facing a terrifying creature, the one you know as Ballom, Master of Death."

"It was a harsh battle and I was almost beaten, but in the end I defeated him. When I absorbed his remains my power skyrocketed and I transformed into Bass, Death Lord. Surging with power I blasted my way through the water and Nature armies until I got to a segment of the Darkness Army. I had reached my first target: the army of the Romanoffs.

"It was a lot more difficult to get through this army than it had been to get through the others I faced many powerful foes such as Darkness Romanoff, Varz Romanoff and even Romanoff the First. I absorbed all of them and reached a new level of power, transcending my previous form and evolving into Bass Romanoff, Death Lord."

"It was after that transformation I finally found Beginning Romanoff. He was standing in front of me and it was amazing how powerful he was! The battle started and he overpowered me in a matter of seconds. I was backing down further and further until I finally got my act together and started to counter. I still wasn't used to my new power but along the way I started to get a grip on the great force I had accumulated in my past battles. I was finally beginning to push Beginning Romanoff back like he had done to me before."

"Suddenly I felt something inside me snap and take over, my power rose to heights unseen and purple energy blade formed in my hands. I jumped up into the air, my cloak fluttering behind me like bat wings. While I came down I sliced Romanoff in two from his head to his middle, and the second swing of my blade chopped his head off in one clean cut. I stretched out my hand and absorbed the mighty behemoth, learning his grave evolution skill and integrating of his armor."

"I was curious what my new power could do so I tested it on Romanoffs remaining army, one swing of my blade ended millions of creatures and for a few seconds I experienced this world as it was supposed to be: Silent. I decided right then that I would make this world my domain and I would make sure no one would disturb the peace of the Grave World. It would be a place for me and the dead, any others would just have to join the group of the dead."

"I knew that, even with my current power, I was no match for the Holy Super Dragon, whose superior armies were advancing rapidly in all directions. I had to get my hands on more power so the only way to go was further into the Dark territory. I continued my way until I found a place where a fire squad was pushing back the dark army."

"I made quick work of the Tyranno drakes and even the some dragons found themselves crushed under my might. When I was done eradicating the fire squad, a new dark army squadron arrived, meant to save their brethren from the invading fire forces."

"The squadron was lead by Bell Hell de Gaul and Bell Hell de Jackson, at first I was surprised to see that my prey had come to me but then I saw that their King wasn't amongst them. They immediately saw me as their enemy and the entire squadron engaged me at once. I overwhelmed them and in the end it was just me and the two Bell Hells, they kept fighting valiantly but I was just too powerful, during the fight my blade slightly began to transform a little. I made nothing of it and I finished the reapers off, absorbing their power and learning the location of their king at last."

"Finally knowing the direction I had to go I cut myself a way through the massive dark army in front of me and absorbed nearly every creature I killed. I absorbed so much because I needed all the power I could get if I wanted to take down Bolpheus Heaven. When I reached XENOM he was slaying an enormous gray and red demon with a lot of hands and a look similar to Balloms. He laughed at me and said:

'_So you finally made it here just to find out you are too late! I am just about to transcend and become a being beyond this world! You are just a puny worm now!'_

"He finished off the Ballom emperor at his feet and devoured it in the blink of an eye. I stood horrified as XENOM transformed in front of my eyes. Its head and arms transformed and he grew more of each, when the transformation ended I stood baffled in front of Ballom Monarch, the Dark Reaper King."

'_Muahahah!, Now little Death Lord, it is time to reach your end!'_

"It immediately charged at me with everything it had, but I wasn't about to get beat by a mere Ballom monarch so I fought back with every ounce of my power. He backed off and started to shoot lasers at me, I dodged and circled around it throwing some Hells wheels at it. They made a full impact, but it didn't faze him, so I conjured my sword up and faced it head on. We were on equal footing in close range combat so the battle became pretty intense. I sliced of 5 of its heads off and absorbed them immediately, that was all I needed to transform again. My armor advanced even further and I gained giant skull shoulder pads, my sword turned into a scythe made entirely out of bones. I was now Bass Romanoff, Death Reaper."

"The look on Ballom's face was priceless, his jaw dropped like an overripe apple from a tree. I grinned at him a lifted my scythe and in a second I was behind Ballom with my scythe on its throat, I whispered to him:"

'_Who's puny now you piece of shit'_

"And then I cut his head off with one fell swoop. I absorbed his body and used a fragment of the absorbed power to blow away any remaining soldiers. Now I was finally ready to go and face the Holy Super Dragon, so I fought my way through many dragonoids, Tyranno Drakes,Humans, Armorloids and then I reached the Inner core of their army, The Angel Command, the Dragons, the Fire Birds and the phoenixes."

"The first creature I ran into was one I rather wouldn't have met with, it was Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame. He fought me valiantly and in the end he died with his honor intact, because of his heroic fighting I absorbed him completely and transformed into my final form: Bass Romanoff, Vortex Reaper. My power was now at a level at which I could crush Beginning Romanoff with one hand. I fought my way through top notch fighters like Überdragon Bajula, Eternal Meteor Kaiser, Alcadeias, Bolshack Ulpheus and many more, whom all fell to my mighty reaper scythe. After weeks and weeks of progressing through the mighty army I finally reached the center of the army, were Bolpheus awaited with a surprise of his own."

"Behind Bolpheus there was a sea of fire birds, to be more precise there was a sea of Kip Chipitto. I immediately knew what this meant, he was immortal! Whenever he would die one of the birds would sacrifice itself in his place. I saw no way around it so I just charged at Bolpheus head on. He was way more powerfull then I had ever thought he would be but I kept fighting and I killed him twenty, thirty, fifty times but the never-ending stream of birds just kept reviving him, just when I was about to give up on the fight an enormous beast came roaring through the dragon soldiers and stopped next to me. I knew the creature but I had no idea how it had gotten here, it was Gospel, the Grave Virus Beast. It roared at the fire birds and they all became blockers with the urge to block every attack. I attacked Bolpheus again and my ability kicked in, annihilating all the birds at once."

'_You're immortality has ended Bolpheus, it's time to join your comrades in death as all beings in this world should.'_

'_Why should you decide over our fates reaper?'_

'_Because as you just said: I Am The Reaper!'_

"I charged forward and the Holy Super Dragon fell underneath my death scythe, I absorbed the dragon and learned his triple breaking ability. I glanced around and saw the remaining soldiers from all armies standing there waiting for what was going to happen. I closed my eyes and hardened my soul for the task that remained. I opened my eyes and I reaped every creature that still remained alive in the Grave World. After a while I started to seal some of them back in their cards to save time until there were none left."

**End Flashback**

"At the very end the only ones remaining were me and Gospel, and we have been here ever since. And every time a creature gets sent here I either reap it or seal it. Now that you know my story human, do you still want to control my power?"

"Yes I still want to control your power, because I know I can use you to stop the monarchs from killing innocent people."

"Then I will test your power now."

Bass took out a deck of cards from under his cloak and sifted through it until he found what he was looking for. He took out the card and held it up as he spoke

"You will fight this copy of my original form in combat and if you succeed you will be given new power and the ability to control my power."

The card started to emit a bright purple and red light and turned into Forte, Dark Fear Lord. The dark lord immediately shot forward and slashed away at Jameson with a purple energy blade. Jameson backed down and dodged as good as he could, but he was being pushed back further and further, until he tripped and fell.

He landed in between Two Dead Shock Trooper Mykee's. I thought it was over when Forte went in for the killing blow, but when I opened my eyes I saw Jameson getting up with two shock trooper blades.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we, Forte."

Forte grinned at Jameson while forming a second energy blade. Jameson didn't wait, but he immediately charged forward and slashed away with great skill and. Forte was being pushed back and Jameson was gaining the upper hand. Forte backed away a few steps and so did Jameson, they gave each other a stare, then they each threw one of their two blades away and took a basic stance: two hands on the sword and sword straight up.

"Let's finish this the old fashioned way shall we Forte!"

Forte nodded in agreement while his slashed cloak fell on the ground, revealing dozens of cuts all over his body. At the same time they ran forward at a speed I had never seen. The next second they were standing next to each other almost back-to-back. They stood like that for a few seconds, then Forte dropped onto the floor, making Jameson the victor. I walked up to him, but when he turned around it wasn't Jameson looking back at me, it was a warrior. His eyes were hard and cold as tempered steel and his jaw was set in upper concentration. He relaxed and he became Jameson once again, but I would never forget that was what he truly was: a warrior.

_Meanwhile somewhere in France_

_A car drives along a little mountain road, until a crack in the air appears. The car stops and the driver get's out of the car to check out what's going on. He walks up to the crack and closely inspects it until an enormous fist punches through the crack knocking the guy flat on his back. A giant white goat headed demon with eight hands, red wings and goat headed snake tails comes through the newly formed hole. Following the demon were two young boys, one with black hair and one with brown hair, and a young blonde girl._

'_Well done Dorby.' The black haired boy said to the demon_

'_No problem, Suby' the demon answered in a grave voice._

_Before they could say any more a figure in a black hooded cloak came from the skies, with an enormous red and gold phoenix. The phoenix was holding 4 long blades with its wings and gave the demon an angry stare before it started to speak._

'_What are you doing in my dimension, Lord of Demons! You know it is forbidden to take humans to a dimension beyond their own.'_

_The young black haired boy answered instead of the demon 'Great protector of the 13__th__ dimension, we have come here because a cousin of mine has died here and I will avenge his death.'_

'_I know why you are here human, I just wish you hadn't come.'_

'_I'll take it from here EP.' The cloaked figure spoke. He walked up to the black haired boy and handed him something, then he turned around and walked away while the phoenix disappeared into thin air._

_The black haired boy looked at what was in his hand, it was a picture and it had a telephone number written on it. 'Wait, what am I supposed to do with this?' he yelled at the cloaked figure._

_The cloaked figure turned his head a little and answered 'That is Jameson Blake, he is the one who killed Kokujo. Call the number and challenge him, the demon can take you to where you want to duel. If the duel is done, leave this dimension and don't come back. Else, I assure you EP will end you and your demon.'_

'_Wait what's your name, guy.'_

'_My name is Blane, Blane Kaminaga. Remember that name Subaru Geki and you as well Edo Kanda and Tsugumi Shirayama. If you cause trouble in our dimension EP will burn you beyond ash.'_

_With that Blane walked away and left the threesome standing speechless. Until Edo said: _

'_That guy was AWESOME!'_

'_I know right? He was like lone wolf kind-of-hero from an action movie!' Subaru said all excited like they had just seen a movie and were discussing it._

'_So how did your cousin get here anyway Subaru?' Tsugumi interrupted the two chattering boys._

'_His father, my uncle, banned him from our dimension with the power of Dimension Horn, of the Temporal Foundation. He had lost the duel to take over his leadership of their branch of the family.'_

'_Oh, that's horrible!'Tsugumi answered._

'_I know, but I guess my family isn't the ideal now is it? Well we better go to some city, because our phones don't work here.' Subaru said, looking at his phone disappointed._

'_Yes let's get moving Edo and Tsugumi answered together._


	5. Chapter 5: Fallen Angel

**The Fallen angel**

"Let's get back to Bass." Jameson said.

"Yeah, were did we come from? Because you guys were running all over in the fight, now I think we're lost!" I responded while looking around at all the rotting carcasses lying on the ground everywhere

"And I really don't want to stay here too long."

"Bass is right there." Jameson said pointing eastward. He walked towards the Rotting Mykee, I thought to put the swords back, but I was wrong. Jameson turned the bodies around and unbuckled the scabbards from the two dead warriors and strapped them over his shoulders and his back.

"Why are you taking those things with you?"I asked nodding towards the swords.

"These swords can kill creatures. When we get back to our world, I can use them instead of summoning more creatures. As Bass said, else the creatures just get sent here and he has to slay them."

"Okay, let's just get back to Bass and get this over with."

We walked back for a few minutes until we saw Bass' massive bone throne sticking out on the horizon. We walked closer and Bass clapped his hands when he saw us approaching.

"Bravo, Jameson. You have proven yourself worthy to control my power."

In the blink of an eye Bass disappeared and reappeared next to Jameson. He ripped off Jameson's left sleeve and put his armored hand on the bare shoulder. Jameson screamed out in agony as he fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"If you want my power, you will have to be prepared to bear pain, human."

I looked at Jameson's shoulder and I thought I saw a giant red 1, but when I blinked the 1 was gone and there was just a scorch mark from Bass' hand.

"You have been given the power to control me, human. Use it well, else you might do more harm than good." The Demon said sitting on his throne once again.

"Is this all he needs to control you?" I asked while pointing at Jameson's shoulder.

The demon chuckled and responded to me with a smile.

"Did you think he would need a special necklace or something? Of course not, he only needed my approval. When the boy's father came to get my card, I gave him clear instructions not to let anyone use the card without my approval, but when he died he did not tell his son that. The boy used my card and almost destroyed an entire building with it, after that he decided to seal my might and that of his most powerful deck."

"You say my father came here to get your card?" Jameson exclaimed at Bass.

"Yes young one, but that is no story for now. You have another task at hand and for that I will give you some help. First of all let me turn those blades into something more fitting for your world, don't forget I'm also a Romanoff!"

As Bass spoke the blades on Jameson's back started to shrink until they were the size of a big kitchen knife. They then emitted a bright red light and when the light went out there were two long barrel-colts hanging on his hips

"One shot from these babies will send any creature outside of a duel match back into its card form. I also have something for the young girl." The demon was flipping through a familiar looking deck box until he found what he was looking for. "Take this, it used to belong to someone important but now you can use it." He said while he threw the card at me. I caught the card and stared amazed as I was holding another one of those one-of-a-kind cards.

"That wasn't yours to give Bass, I had to hold it for someone else!" Jameson screamed.

I then realized that the deck box Bass was looking in was the locked box containing the Archmonarch's deck.

"The girl's deck is perfect for that card and you know it. You have to forget about the Archmonarch for now, and trust in your friend here. And if you find the Archmonarch, you can still give him the card back! Remember the burnout ability only works for its true owner, so only the Archmonarch can use that part! The girl can still use all of the card's other abilities."

The demon had won the argument with Jameson, looked at the box again and burned it with a blink of his eye.

"All other cards in this deck were worthless, so that was taken care of. Now I have another present for you Jameson."

The demon took out a card from under his cloak and threw it at Jameson. Jameson caught it and when he touched it the card turned into two identical cards: Gospel, the grave virus beast. The cards lit up and a might black lion-like creature appeared before us. Jameson touched its snout and the creature bowed down to him.

"I am your new master, serve me well and you will be treated as such. Now rise up mighty beast and bring us back to our world!"

At the command the great beast slashed open the fabric of space-time creating a hole to our own dimension. I stepped through the hole and looked back at Jameson who was still there, but he wasn't moving.

"What are you waiting for Jameson!" I yelled while the hole was closing.

"Time runs differently here Stella, if I spend a year here then only half a day will have passed in our world. I have to take advantage of that to train here with Bass. He has to teach me how to fight with these guns, I will only be gone for a day or so. When you go back to our world, go to my house and update your deck to fit the card Bass gave you. You can find 10 copies of every card ever printed in the rack, if there's something you can't find just use the search function on the computer and it'll tell you were to find it. Oh, and be careful. I don't wanna lose you."

He turned around and walked back to the demon, who was staring at him with darkened eyes. The last thing I heard was the demon's malicious voice,

"You are going to wish you had died fighting my original self, because my training is worse than hell…"

The portal closed behind me and I was standing in the park were I dueled Jameson the day before. I started walking back to the apartment, thinking about the little changes I could make to my deck to fit my new card better. I was already by the exit of the park when I heard a voice behind me:

"Where are you going you little slut? "

I turned around and saw Leona sitting on top of a la ura giga.

"What did you call me? " I asked insulted.

"You heard me you little slut, do you have a problem with that? Because I think you are a little slut, aren't you?"

"You asked for it you f*cking gothic whore." I lost my temper and charged straight at her, just when I was about to hit her I was stopped by two unknown guys. One of them was African American wearing glasses, a green shirt, jeans, green sneakers and a black hat. The other one was an Asian teen, also with glasses, wearing a school uniform and white sneakers.

"Not so fast little girl, you don't want to hurt yourself now do you?" the Asian teen teased.

"Yes, such a fragile girl." The African American teenager snickered. He snapped his fingers and I lost consciousness.

"Huh that's a pretty trick you got there Nolan." The Asian teen commented.

"It's not that difficult Wai; I just took some kaijudo energy and overloaded her brain."

"I'll have to try that someday." Waileuk answered thinking of a good reason to use it.

"But first let's go interrogate this specimen we got here, I bet she has a lot of things she wants to tell us."

"Yes, please hurry up, we don't have all day! I want to get my revenge as soon as I can, and this bitch is the only one who knows where our illustrious leader is!" Leona added with an evil grin on her face.

The trio walked away with the unconscious girl over Nolan's shoulder. None of them noticed the young man standing in the shadows as he murmured to himself: "So the plot unfolds… I could've written a better scene here but I guess that's just the way it is when you're the best." He closed the book in his hands and disappeared further into the shadows.

Back at Jameson, four month's had passed and he was fighting ferociously with the king of hell when suddenly a young man stepped out of nowhere right in between the battle. He was wearing a long black coat with crimson pieces of armor stuck on his shoulders and arms. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants which were held together by a crimson belt. His shins were covered by pieces of crimson armor and so were his shoes, which had horns on the tips He stood there reading his book while me and Bass were shooting at each other. I stopped for a second and walked up to the man. Bass got there before me and had the barrel of his gun against the guy's head.

"I have three questions." The Demon spoke.

"One, who are you? Two, how did you get here? And three, DAFUQ you doing stepping into the middle of a gunfight?"

The young man ignored Bass and walked by him still reading in the book. He walked right up to the demon's throne. He stood still for a second and looked at the throne making it vanish into thin air, revealing the head of a slain creature. It was pink and white and had lots of fangs. The man put his hand on top of the creature's head, turning it into three cards. Bass, who was beyond angry charged at the man with his guns turning back into their scythe-form.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION YOU LOWLY HUMAN." I saw a flicker of red in the man's eye as he finally closed his book. His long black mane started rising up just a little.

"What did you just call me? You demonic piece of shit." He spoke in a voice so menacing it made me shiver.

Bass still charging aimed his scythe at the nuisance but before he could do anything he was on the ground with the young man on top of him. His aggressor was holding his neck with one hand and his scythe in the other.

"You should never forget who YOU are, little demon! YOU ARE JUST A CARD!" While he spoke those last words his hand clenched and the demon disappeared leaving a card in his place. The man threw it away and looked at me for a few seconds, starting to walk towards me.

"So you are the Jameson I've heard so much about." While he spoke, symbols started appearing on his face; by the time he stopped there were two crimson stripes from his hair to his jaw across his eyes. On his cheeks, underneath his eyes were four numbers: three and four on the right and six and seven on the left. I suddenly felt something burning on my shoulder, but when I looked there was nothing there.

"It seems there is an interesting development in our story." The man said silently.

"Who are you?" I asked while clenching my shoulder to try and stop the pain.

"I have many names and even more aliases, but what you can call me is Stefan. Stefan Pendominus, if you ever need me just call my name and I will find my way towards you."

His voice was mesmerizing and I couldn't think of anything but the words he said, when I looked up he was gone and my shoulder had stopped burning. I shook my head and remembered what had just happened.

"I hope he is on our side…" I thought to myself. However, deep down I knew that would not be the case, deep down I could recognize the danger I had just encountered. I walked towards the place where Bass' throne had been and I picked up the card, I was just about to take out some cards as mana when my shoulder burned again, I looked at my shoulder again and this time I thought I saw a vague crimson 1. Suddenly Bass' card lit up like a Christmas tree and the king of Hell reappeared at my side. He held his throat where he had been choked and I could see that there was a giant scar, the exact shape of a hand running over his neck. He released his grip and turned to me.

"Time to resume you training!"he said whilst drawing his gun's at the speed of light. I did a back flip and rolled aside when I felt the bullets just missing me by inches. I charged at him with my own guns and started slashing at him with the sharp edges of the barrels while I pushed away his. We were fighting with guns but it was just like we were fighting with swords.

Meanwhile somewhere in a deserted factory…

I slowly opened my eyes but I closed them again because of the harsh light that was being blasted into my face. I turned my head a little and slowly opened my eyes again just to see the two big lamps shining on me. I tried to move, but my hands were shackled to the sturdy steel chair I was sitting on. My feet were shackled as well. In front of me there was a dueling table with my deck set in place. Suddenly I remembered the cold shock that had awakened me and I realized my upper body was wet and freezing cold. I looked down and saw that someone had taken off my clothes except for my underwear. That explained why I was cold.

"Lookie here our little whore has woken up!" I heard a voice taunting from the other side of the room. I turned my head up and saw Leona standing by another table identical to mine. She had a mean grin spread over her face. Next to her were the two boys who seemed a bit nervous.

"You are going overboard with this Leona!" Nolan said, "The girl is still just a girl."

"Shut up Nolan, you and Wai were sent to help me with this, not to question my methods!" I could see that Leona was suffering a lot under the loss of her brother, her eyes had an insane shine in them and her once beautiful face was deteriorating into a grim mask.

"I don't think Lord Michael would approve of this, nor would Lord Blitzer." Waileuk remarked " Just call us if she talks, and she better, because else this is on you Leona!" The two boys sighed in relief that they could leave the room and exited through the steel door behind Leona.

"Did you hear that? I have to make you talk else they will give me hell! HIAIAHAHAHA." She laughed insanely at me with her face distorted in a joker-like smile. She snapped her fingers and the shackles on my hands were released, I felt a stinging pain and I saw my body was wired with electrodes.

"What's this?" I muttered when suddenly an enormous shock went through my body paralyzing me for about half a minute.

"We will have a little duel! And whenever any of your creatures is destroyed or when I break one of your shields, you will get a shock!" Leona said viciously "And thanks to bucket of water I used to wake you up, you are a very nice conductor!"

I realized that this duel could kill me in a matter of minutes but it was not like I had a choice so I picked up the first 5 cards from my deck and set them as shields.

"IKUZO, Shields up bitch! I'll just have to do it Hakuoh style and play a perfect duel!

_Meanwhile somewhere in India_

"_Where Dafuq did u bring us too, Dorby?" Subaru exclaimed to the giant demon scratching his head._

"_No idea really, I haven't had a pizza in weeks and my powers don't work well in this dimension, so get off my case Suby!" _

"_Fine we'll just have to do it this way then." While Subaru finished his sentence he heard people screaming and saw a giant mob running out of a street not far from where they stood. _

"_Hey guys lets go check out what the problem is, maybe we can help." Subaru said while starting to run towards the street. He entered the street and saw the last thing he expected: Two Bolshack Yamato dragons and a Balga Geyser tearing up buildings with a young man on it's shoulders._

"_What the hell? Creatures shouldn't be abused this way. STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Subaru screamed as he came to a stop. He looked at Edo and Tsugumi and said: "Let's take care of this guy." They all took a card from their pocket and held it up._

"_Ride the waves of destiny and crash down upon those who dare abuse their power, Rise Aqua Naruto Surfer!" Edo said while the Scorpio pendant Subaru gave him lit up. A blue wave came crashing down the street with a blue creature in golden armor riding down it on a crystal surfboard. _

"_Descend from the heavens and smythe those who oppose justice: Rise Joan of Arc, Godess of Victory!" The clouds in the skies parted and a giant robotic red creature, with the body of a woman at it's core, wielding a golden sword descended to the earth._

"_Rise from the bowels of hell and tear apart anyone in your way, Rise Liger Blade, Fierce Tiger!" A shadow extended behind Subaru and slowly a giant Tiger standing on two legs wielding double swords appeared behind the boy._

_The three chosen duelist from beyond time and space stood as one and spoke as one:_

"_SNIPY – TENSHI – RAION IKE!" The three creatures dashed forward and with great ease they took care of the three dragons, leaving nothing but smoke in their stead. The duelists turned around and walked away while their avatars turned back into cards and flew into their owners' hands_


End file.
